


争吵

by COSTILLAS



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSTILLAS/pseuds/COSTILLAS
Summary: “你觉得我们还适合用以前那种方式解决问题吗？”
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 16





	争吵

曼市球场*的包厢从来都不是争吵地点的最佳选择，于是Liam决定在终场哨响起的一瞬间扯着他该死的兄弟的衣袖往外冲。  
没人记得争吵怎样发生，也许就是一瞬间的事，这对于他们来说老生常谈，争吵永远比合好要平常。  
Noel曾经在二十多岁的某个夜晚思考他和Liam是否会到了五十岁还这样争吵，而现在五十岁的Noel给了过去的自己一个肯定答复。  
到了酒店客房时已经没人愿意出言制止这一切，该死的习惯，在决裂后的十年他们也选择了这么一个奇怪的地点，这绝对不是理性讨论的好去处。  
Liam一拳砸上Noel脸的时候他没能躲开，中年人迟钝地躲开，接着一膝盖正中Liam肚子，后者弯腰躬下身，捂着被踢中的部分默不作声。  
Noel没意识到自己是否下脚太重，他继续居高临下的俯视地上那一团Liam，同样安静得不像他自己。  
最后Liam自己站起来，狠狠推了Noel一把，操，傻逼，他低声咕哝。  
这时Noel才意识到他的鼻子在流血，他走进洗浴间拿了一块毛巾，出来时已经看见Liam自顾自坐到客房那张狭窄的小床上。愣了一会干脆躺下。  
“你不能因为我骂了David Silva*几句就这样不明不白和我打一架，我们都知道这不是为了David Silva，你他妈的明白。”他的声音听起来像被闷在盖子里，瓮声瓮气。  
Noel罕见的叹了口气，“你觉得我们还适合用那种方式解决问题吗？”他站在Liam跟前，从Liam的角度正好能看见他收紧的下巴和细碎的灰色胡茬。  
“爱操操，不操滚。”Liam认命似的闭上眼睛。  
Noel很认真地像以往无数次那样试图和他弟解释明白成年人应该用理智的方式解决问题，或者兄弟之间从来就不该用打架或做爱来化解争端。  
“听着，我他妈的再也不会那么做了。”  
而Liam已经躺在床上开始无差别攻击。  
你他妈还活在自己的墙里，胆小鬼，骗子，懦夫，我从十五岁起看见你坐在那弹吉他时我就知道了，操，你他妈还记得你干了什么吗，强奸你的亲兄弟？你可真他妈的有种。  
嘿，你他妈停下。Neol摆出以前看见Liam喝大之后的那副表情。他现在只想离开这个该死的地方摆脱他操蛋的兄弟，天知道他有多么不想和Liam进行这样青少年似的谈话，或者说是争吵更贴切。  
他从过去中抽身，被困在泥潭里的不应该是两个人。  
Noel不知道Liam想要什么，Liam也不知道。  
过去他总是一厢情愿地认为他了解Liam像是了解自己的睫毛。他从Liam还只是个胚胎的时候开始和他打交道。旧唱机的回忆中他从未缺席地见证Liam的前四分之一人生。  
倒不如说他把Liam当成自己，尽管他们看上去是截然不同的。Liam更像是他身体中剥离出的一部分，道出他求而不得却耻于开口的话语，带着近乎残酷的单纯和直率。  
Liam还是那个屁孩子，Noel的不搭理成了推波助澜的放任，他语速很快，语调像是Noel曾经所熟知的酒精，药品或是性爱的余韵。  
老天，难道和自己的兄弟争吵有致瘾性吗。  
他大可缄默。这也许是一个致命的错误，但偶尔置身于回忆中也并非是倒退。  
他想到某个夏天的夜晚，知鸟叫得太大声，谁葬礼上的丧钟也许就是这样响。天空正在酝酿一场雨，空气沉闷燥热，化作固体似的包裹住他使他一动也不敢动。  
Liam赤裸湿润的皮肤贴着他的，大腿甚至还在发抖，性爱之后的依赖，黏黏腻腻，头顶柔软的发丝像什么小动物似的蹭着Noel的脖子。不知谁的汗水或是其他液体混合着沾染上他。  
那感觉像是沁入浴缸，被混合着细碎冰块的水流所淹没，那是温柔亦是暴君，像婴儿额头母亲的手指，拂过他被扎得血肉淋漓的皮肤。  
他的弟弟躺在他怀里，和他相似的蓝色眼睛眨着把黑暗撕出一个口子。  
睫毛正在眼前，但是谁又真正看见过它呢。  
Noel惊起一个寒颤，耶稣他妈的基督，他刚刚操了自己还未成年的亲弟弟，亚伯也无法原谅他。  
他弟弟眨眼幅度越来越小，最后完全闭上，再一会儿他的胸膛上Liam的呼吸变得缓慢而平和，这对男孩来说真的累坏了。  
他真的看见过他弟弟吗？他在这一刻他突然发现自己错得彻底可笑，他看见的又怎么不是自己构想出的幻影呢。  
他意识到这一点之后的很多年里都在它作斗争，他不想，但是他无法阻止裂开的胸廓。  
是的，这听起来很混蛋，他每次都会在高潮后的空白时间思考。  
他思考他的人生，他弟弟的人生，他们俩狗屎似纠缠不清的关系，这确乎是什么诅咒，他想着想着坠入由多巴胺，酒精，尼古丁，可卡因和另外他妈的什么东西构成的梦境。  
他看见五岁的Liam哭得撕心裂肺，小手抓住自己的衣角，他一根一根把肉乎乎的手指掰开。不，他不想这样，他想给小孩子一个拥抱。但 梦中的他似乎没打算这么做，而是转身离开。他用力闭上眼。  
Liam陷进柔软的床单，少年人修长匀称的骨架在他身下软成一滩液体，他毫不掩饰地啜泣出声，泪水不断划过红色的鼻尖，液体反射的微弱光芒看上去像是星星。被泪水黏成一束束的过长的睫毛则为夜色星光拉上帷幕。  
接着是在空无一人的房间里，一切都他妈的不能再糟糕了，到处都像经历过一场飓风。Liam蹲在地上散落的吉他碎片中哭泣，他的脑袋埋进膝盖，只有轻微的抽噎和耸动的肩膀。  
最后他看见Liam泛白的短发和胡须，他源源不断咒骂着，嗓音奇怪得像有人掐住了他的脖子。眼睛里酒店橙红色吊灯晶晶点点的反光有些过于明显。  
他不知道自己是否醒来。  
Noel摔门离去。

一切被按下该死的暂停键，Liam戛然而止。他将头蒙进枕头，像个孩子似的痛哭。  
他不知道Noel是不是离开了像以往无数次那样。他不知道。Noel从未离开，是的，Noel更像他心脏的某一部分，他就在那儿，从未离开得令人厌恶。  
他走出房间，路过门廊的时候有人叫住他说先生您的哥哥给您留了一张字条。

**Author's Note:**

> *1.曼城队的主场  
> *2曼城球员，缸曾说过“我愿意David Silva睡我的老婆”。当然我对他没有任何恶意，对不起D席  
> *3.纸条上写着“你个傻逼”（假的）


End file.
